KanoKido Season 2015!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles dedicated to KanoKido Season on Tumblr! Rating may go up during updates. Week 9: Warm and Cozy - Kano had work and he misses out on Kido's birthday, leaving her alone with their baby in her tummy. When he got home, he tried to cheer her up while they be a burrito together. (Yes this is for Kido's birthday sorry I had to write in the Prompt.)
1. Week 1: Fall

**Deceiver: *throws my last stupid assessment into the hell fire* I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *twirls around as I write KanoKido* Let's do this! KanoKido Season here I come!**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 1: Fall**

~.~.~.~.~

It felt so sudden when the cold wind blew by with the dead leaves dancing around them. The days seemed to have gotten colder and shorter in an instant even though this was the second month of fall. It felt like yesterday when the sun's heat was beating down on their bodies as they ran for their lives…

"Achoo! Argh! So cold!"

Kido could only roll her eyes. "And that's why I told you to wear something thicker for today."

"Hey! It was warm when we left! And I thought this was going to be a quick trip but you just had to go to the other side of town for some fish!"

"Only they have freshly caught fishes and at such a good price." She grumbled while stuffing her hands into her hoodie's pocket, the grocery bags hanging by her waists. "We haven't had any for a while but our budget is still low."

Beside her, Kano gave a huff. "If you wanted fish, some sushi would have been enough. There's a restaurant nearby and we could have gotten discounts if you said we're Seto's friends-"

"You want hot food or cold food?"

"Hot food," was the instant answer.

"Then you're having rice, soup, and fish as our main dish."

With that, Kano gave out more whines, wanting sushi yet want to be warm right now. Kido didn't give in as she stared at the leaf littered filled road in front of her. She was tempted to just ignore Kano and listen to her music all the way home.

"Aaaaaah, can't believe it's already fall though."

There was a slight pause, with Kido blinking before turning to the blond. "What?"

"I said it's already fall," he breathed out, pointing at the road ahead. "I mean it just feels like summer was just yesterday away, and now all the leaves are dead brown and falling around us."

Looking around their surroundings, Kido couldn't help but agree. "Remember how the gang got bigger back then?"

"Remember how we were in the mall during a terrorist attack?"

"Remember how Shintaro-kun just striped down to his underwear in Mary's room?"

"Seto wasn't happy about that."

Kano laughed a bit at the memory. "Remember how Shintaro-kun ran into Konoha-kun and all that?"

Kido gave a hum. "Remember you went to God knows where with Ene… _Takane_ to get her body back?"

"You know it was at school," he corrected.

"Then do you remember what happened after that?"

She expected no answers really. But when Kano stopped walking, Kido had to stop and look back. A few seconds, it was like Kano was staring pass her, as if looking at something far away from long time ago. It was there, but it disappeared quickly as he forced a smile.

"Yeah, I remember." He began walking again and went pass her. "But oh man, still can't believe so much happened and we're supposed to do all that again if it all went according to the snake's plan."

His words left a bitter taste in Kido's mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, she realised she shouldn't have said that. Kano did go through more than she did when he carried all of those secrets for years. And thinking about it now, having to keep those secrets and seeing everyone die before him so many times in the past must have given Kano quite a shock on failing to protect anyone. As much as she was hurt from him deceiving her, she wasn't cutting him any slacks at all.

Quickly walking beside him, they went back to staying quiet as they continued their way home. Kido's eyes never left the road, and her mouth felt dry and refused to let her speak anymore. Kano was just humming to himself, as if to forget the conversation they had.

"Aaaah! There's a vending machine over there!" He suddenly exclaimed as they neared their house. "Hey, Kido? Can we have something warm to drink? Ah, maybe not since we're almost home anyway so you-"

Without warning, Kido shoved a 500 yen coin into machine before quickly selecting hot honey lemon tea for him to drink. She wordlessly gave it to him before continued her way, leaving a shocked Kano behind.

"K-Kido…wha…hey wait up!"

Kido was just walking faster, desperately trying to get her hood on to hide her blush. It was weird being nice to Kano, but she wanted to do this for him. This was sort of a clumsy way to be kind to him, but she never really did it, but she was trying. Like how he tried to force himself to smile instead of using his eyes.

Fall was here. They finally arrived at this year's fall. Everything that happened in that summer passed by already, so it was time to move on. They know why they got their powers, revealed all the secrets and got at least two of the ones they lost back. Kano didn't need to protect them with his lies and could stop now, even though it would take a while.

Like how she would take her time to be more considerate to him.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Stupid, I know…but I tried because it was the last minute writing after my assessment anyway! T_T I'll try my best for the rest of the weeks…Thank you for reading ;3;**


	2. Week 2: Dating

**Deceiver: This is rushed since I had to work all week. I demand my KanoKido Days back ;_;**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 2: Dating**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido never felt so frustrated in her life. Making decisions on what to do and how to handle any problems thrown at her was like her second nature, yet right now she was stumped on what to wear. Her always spotless room was littered with so many clothes, to the point her feet was occupying the only free space left on the floor. She never thought she had so many, but maybe it was Kano's fault.

"Why did he have to buy so many dresses and skirts!?" she growled before throwing another dress onto the floor and grabbed another one. Not only the clothes were a problem, but also the accessories Kano bought for her too. She rarely wore them, yet they just kept coming after every single date, with the mischievous blond saying how he wished to see her wearing them. At first she thought it was another joke, but now she was having second thoughts, especially when he started to dress nicely recently.

And thanks to that, she wanted to look nice for him on their next date. She kept comparing each and every one of these clothes, looking at them in the mirror while imagining herself in them, mixing and matching some of them together with the accessories before trying on something else. But still, it was too much. How was she supposed to pick something nice for today's date?

Yes. The date was _day_. Which she was going to be late for since she was still picking. She was surprised that Kano didn't come barging in to her room to see what she was up to. She wouldn't mind. It was a good excuse to hit him too for causing all this to begin with.

"Goddammit!" Finally, she gave up before letting herself fall onto the pile of clothes behind her, giving out an irritated growl as she rolled over onto her face. She hated this! She wanted to dress nice for once but she couldn't decide what to wear. And the worst part was how stupid it was that she cared about her appearance for once and was desperate to please Kano!

But then again, Kano always had that kind of effect on her. Always gradually making her do the thing he wanted her to, with her unknowingly dancing on the palm of his hands until the last minute. She wished he wouldn't do this to her.

Rolling around on the clothes, Kido face planted onto them while letting out a long, low groan. Her feet kicked backed and forth while her hands scrunched up a handful of clothes she could grab onto for a while. She just stayed like this for who knew how long, until she decided to look at the clock above her.

"Crap!" She quickly got up once she realised what time it was. She was so preoccupied with picking her clothes and Kano didn't come over to nag her to hurry up already…

 _Wait…_ That was weird. It was so late already, yet Kano really didn't come over at all. She was sure she didn't miss him coming into her room nor any of his knocking on the door. Certain of that, it was strange for the blond to not come over, as he treated each and every one of their dates as precious to him. Sitting back up on the floor, with her eyes on the clock a bit longer, Kido stood up and left the room, heading towards Kano's.

"Oi, Kano!" she banged on his door. "You said to leave at noon, but it's already two o'clock! What's taking you so long!?"

There was some rustling sound inside, but there was no answer. "Kano?" She tried again, giving him one more chance to answer before she finally decided to try and open the door. She found it hard at first, having to use more force than usual to just push it open. Something was blocking the way and it was until she was inside his room did she found out what it was, and it left her speechless.

Kano stared back at her, the clothes he was holding in his hands dropped onto the floor with the rest of his entire collection. Not only that, but there was a mountain of fashion magazines on his bed and around his feet. Her eyes roamed around the room, trying to take this all in before turning back to him and saw Kano's current clothes wavered, changing back into his usual attire, with him still stunned.

"Ki…I-I can explain-!"

What he didn't expect was what happened next. Kido felt a small bubble of laughter coming up and escaping from her lips, with her barely able to stop it. Kano was shocked to hear that, thinking he had ruin his date for her and now she was mad. But no, she was laughing, while trying very hard to supress them and show her stern face.

"You…idiot!" she finally snapped, although an amused smile still on her face. Kano, however, didn't find it as funny and pouted a little.

"What? I ran out of ideas…and before I knew it we missed the movie and…wait, why didn't you come here to get me to begin with? I thought you would have noticed how late it was and slapped me for this."

She gave it a thought. "I wanted to. But even though it _is_ your fault," she walked over to him, carefully stepping over the piles of clothes, "I won't hit you."

There was a sigh of relief. "Good…but," Kano gave her a worried look. "Our date is ruined now."

She gave him a shrug. "Eh, punishment for ruining our date: you have to clean my room."

"What? Why!? What about my room!?"

She began to pick up his clothes, examining them one of them with a smirk. "Let's just say it will help you decide what we should wear next time." She waved a collared red-and-black stripped shirt. "You bought all those dresses for me but I can't choose. You help me choose them while I help you choose these." She winked. "Wouldn't that be better? Not only do you get to see me in the dresses you want me to wear, but I get to see you in the clothes I want too."

There was a moment of silence, but Kano couldn't help but smile back. "Sure. It will be perfect."


	3. Week 3: Family

**Deceiver: My favourite topic: KanoKido Family *w* Also another collab with Keysa for this week ^^**

 **AND BIG NEWS. ON ONCTOBER 15TH, 2015, KANOKIDO HAS BECOME CANON!**

 **More info below .w.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 3: Family**

~.~.~.~.~

The sound of their daughter laughing as she ran towards the lone tree in front of them almost filled the entire park. For such a young girl, Mika was full of endless energy, forever ready for a new day and bring excitement to everyone she meet. Behind her, and while making silly scary noises, Kano chased after her while carrying his family's picnic basket in both his arms, threatening her that he would stuff her in and her his food if she was caught. Of course, he was only amusing his little girl, which made Kido smile a little as she walked slowly from afar with their son, Ayame.

"Onee-chan's too fast," the little boy lips quivered while holding onto his mother's hand tightly. Looking down at her son, Kido couldn't help but sigh. Ayame was only a couple of years younger than his sister, but he was born tiny for his age. Any games the siblings played together, Mika would get too excited and overpower him in anything, resulting in Ayame crying in the end. Sometimes there were bruises appearing on his body on worse occasions, but Mika was always sorry for what she did, because she truly adored and wanted to play with her little brother ever since he was born.

"You're just younger than her," Kido tried to cheer him up. "When you're older, I'm sure you can run around with her like that too."

Giving a pout and kicking a pebble in his way, Ayame whispered, "But it's never fun playing with her," he sniffled. "I get hurt because I can't do what she can do. It's not fun."

"Ayame…"

"Mommy! Hurry up pleeeeeeease!" Mika and Kano were both whining for them beside the tree, enthusiastically waving at them with huge grins on their faces. Letting out one final sigh, Kido picked Ayame up, surprising the little boy, and jogged towards her family.

"Picnic! Picnic!" Mika chanted as she moved to stand with Ayame once he was let down. The boy stared at her nervously before clinging onto his mum as she helped Kano unload the picnic basket. He handed her everything inside it – a picnic blanket and half a dozen worth of dishes and lunchboxes set out before them. Once everything was out, they all sat down and began to eat.

"Mmmm! I haven't had a picnic for so long!" Kano squealed while chewing on the fried chicken.

"Mummy's cooking is the best, right daddy?" Mika turned to him with a grin while eating a rice ball.

"Of course!"

"What do you think Ayame?"

The boy quietly ate his hamburger. "I always like mummy's cooking."

This made Kido smile. "Thank you. Eat as much as you want."

"Of course!"

They continued like this for a while, complimenting and talking to each other like always. Mika kept on asking for more, sharing her portion once in a while. Ayame was still quiet, but accepted his sister's offerings whenever she gave him any.

"I'm so full!" Kano sighed in satisfaction while patting his now bulging stomach with his kids. There were still leftovers but Kido was surprised that they ate so much within an hour.

"Don't go running around with your stomach this full." She poked at Kano's stomach until she noticed the corner of his lips were covered crumbs from the food. "Oi, clean yourself up," Kido leaned over to wipe away the mess. "You're an adult, not a kid."

"Sorry." When he said that, he tried to suck on Kido's fingers, but she quickly withdrew them.

"Not in front of the kids," she hissed before turning away. She noticed Mika was now up and searching through their basket. "Mika, what are you doing?"

"Getting our toys." She replied simply. At first she didn't understand what she meant, having no recollection on packing any toys for the children to play with so she took a look into the basket as well. What she saw though, was the bottom half of the basket was stuffed with many toys and plushies.

"Why is there-"

"To play with, mummy!" Mika grinned before she took out a doll of a prince and a kitty cat soft toy. Waving them around, she crawled over to Ayame and handed him the kitty. Kido was stunned to think the basket had all that in it, and Kano was the one who carried it from home to here…and unloaded the contents before handing the food to her…

"Is this your doing!?" Kido turned to her husband, not pleased one bit. All Kano did was laugh and kiss her on the cheek. "Oi…!"

"Don't be mad. It's for them." She directed her gaze at their children. Kido turned around and saw the kids were now playing with the toys, with Ayame making the kitty meow and paw at the prince doll.

"Why do you have my kitty, onee-chan?" he asked after a moment.

Mika just grinned. "So then we can play together, silly!" She placed her doll in front of his kitty, making the prince doll pet the kitty. "Hello, Mr. Kitty!"

At first, Ayame was confused, but played along. "Hello, Miss…"

"Not 'Miss', I'm a prince!" She declared, which made Ayame wince a little.

"O-Okay, Prince…"

With a grin, Mika made the prince hug the kitty. "Can I play with you today?"

"Um…" she looked up at her parents, not sure what to do. They urged him to try playing with Mika, which he still didn't really like. "O-Okay!"

"Yay!" With that, she made her prince doll sit on the kitty soft toy. "Let's go on an adventure!"

"Sure!" he was about to get up, but Mika pulled him back down. "What?"

"Where are you going? It's our dollies having an adventure, not us."

"Oh…" Ayame wasn't sure about this. "But where are they going?"

"Let's see…" she looked around for some inspiration. "Well…we can walk pass the valley of boxes," she pointed at the destinations, "then we climb up the mountain with the soda waterfall, theeeeeen…umm…"

Kano dug into the basket and took out a toy of a dragon and a princess doll. "Enter the basket dungeon to fight the dragon and save the princess! Muwahahaha!" He began to laugh evilly, acting out the voices as he waved the toy around. "You'll never save the princess and her people!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mika declared while waving her prince doll around. "We'll save everyone!"

Kano handed the princess to Kido to play with. At first she didn't want to, but seeing how Ayame was staring at her in awe, she caved in. "H-Help me! Save me, my prince!" She waved her doll around in plea.

"W-We'll save the princess!" Ayame puffed his cheeks, putting the kitty on the picnic blanket. "Climb on, prince! We're going!"

"Yes!" Mika got the prince doll on the kitty and they went on thier adventure. They travelled far and wide, battling against whatever monsters (Kano) threw at them. There excitement as they laughed and took them all down, squealing in triumphant as they continued. And for once, Ayame was enjoying his play time with his sister.

"We're here!" Mika declared, glaring at the dragon keeping the princess captive.

"Princess! We will save you!" Ayame made his kitty let out a small, yet intimidating roar. Kido and Mika couldn't help it but laugh. "W-What?"

"Nothing…just the prince's little kitty is so cute," Kano snickered. At that, Ayame was mad.

"I'm not cute! I will help the prince to defeat you and save the princess!" the little boy declared. Mika giggled as she turned the prince to the dragon.

"Let's go, Mr. Kitty!" And they attacked.

"The princess is mine!" Kano hollered as they all engaged in battle. Kido watched them fight, cheering the kids on as they tried to take down the dragon. There were times when they called out attack names, which Kido couldn't find it too cute to resist and tell them to try using it again.

"Noooooooo!" Alas, the dragon in Kano's hand fell and lied on the grass. The children cheered at their victory before they made their toys race up to the princess.

"We came to save you, princess!" Mika hugged Kido tightly, giving her kisses. Their mother laughed and hugged her back.

"Why, thank you, 'my prince'." She gave back the kisses too, before turning to Ayame. "And my cute little kitty."

"Meow!" Ayame bounced onto Kido, demanding for his awards too. She gave him that, hugs and all.

"Did you have fun?" She whispered into his ear.

He nodded, grinning happily. "Yes! I had fun!"

"Well I didn't!" Everyone turned to Kano, now sprawled on the picnic blanket in defeat. "After I helped you carry all your toys and help you play with your little brother, you stole my princess! I want her back!" He cried.

"No! The princess is not yours, Mr. Dragon!" Ayame clung onto Kido tightly, although he and Mika were surprised when she got up and put Ayame down. Ignoring his children's curious stares, Kido went over to help Kano sit back up, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"And thank you for helping your children," she whispered softly, but then let out a squeak when Kano suddenly hugged her tightly. "H-Hey!"

Chuckling softly, the blond said, "My pleasure. Anything for my family."

"Hey! Let go of the princess!" Mika and Ayame got up and charged towards their parents, ready for another battle. This time, however, Kano was ready and wrapped his arms around the kids too. "Eeek!"

"Ahahahaha! Now you're mine too! Mine!" With that, Kano showered them with kisses as they all fell back. The kids were laughing at their dad's kisses being ticklish, wanting to get away but couldn't. Kido watched her family laughing, glad to have them part of her life and her husband help their children get along. She wouldn't want to change this for anything in the world, as long as they're beside her every day like this.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: *lights on as I make Le KanoKido announcement***

 **Quote from the latest manga chapter from November Issue of Comic Gene.**

 **Mary: I think Kido likes Kano still**

 **Kano: (0/ / /_/ / /0)**

 **Mary: Does Kano hate Kido?**

 **Kido: Eh…**

 **Mary: Or do you like her?**

 **Kano: No~ That's…well…(./ / /u/ / /.)**

 ***later Seto calls them over for dinner and Kano uses this chance to escape***

 **KANOKIDO IS REAL. KANO DODGED THE QUESTION AND GOT FLUSTERED FROM IT. ALSO IT'S ALREADY KNOWN KIDO GETS JEALOUS WHEN KANO MENTIONS OTHER GIRLS. AND MARY SAYS KIDO STILL, I REPEAT, _STILL,_ LIKES KANO.**

 ***SCREAMS AND HOLLERS INTO THE KANOKIDO HEAVEN AND BECOME THE HAPPY KANOKIDO GODDESS I AM* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! X'D**


	4. Week 4: Food

**Deceiver: Set after Week 1 – Fall.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 4:** ** _Food_** **or Sharing Clothes**

~.~.~.~.~

Once home, Kido turned on the lights to their living room, a slight frown on her face when she sensed something was wrong. "Leave the groceries in the kitchen. Anything cold in the fridge."

"Yes, leader," Kano took a swig of his honey lemon tea before heading off. He seemed to have forgotten the way she acted earlier or just dropped it. Good, because Kido had to get to work. She was hungry, and Kano was whining for hot food during their trip outside earlier.

Heading into the living room, Kido confirmed the strange feeling she had earlier. It was too quiet when they got back, usually Seto and Mary would greet them at once. Instead though, she was met with silence and a note on the coffee table.

 ** _To Kido and Kano,_**

 ** _Mary was invited to Kisaragi-chan's  
house for a sleepover. Work came up  
and now I'm working overnight.  
Won't be back for dinner. Sorry  
about the suddenness._**

 ** _From Seto_**

 _Again? Could have sent us a text._ "Oi, Kano!" Kido headed towards the kitchen too, finding the blond putting everything they bought away. "Seto and Mary left us alone for tonight."

"Neat. Just leader and I again."

She rolled her eyes before she went ahead to help him with the rest of the groceris. As she got near the pantry, the kitchen window rattled from the strong wind outside. "At least they're not out in the forest."

Kano gave a snicker. "It's a long trip from here to her house, if they left after we did, it would be late before they even arrived."

"Yeah…" Kido got everything in the pantry and let out a sigh. "Well, I'll start dinner now."

"Ai ai!" With that he left her alone. Once he was gone, Kido put on her apron and started to make dinner. As promised, she made rice, vegetable soup and fried fish in less than half an hour. Seeing the food giving off slight traces of steam and a delicious aroma made her want to eat it right here, right now. And it lured in the cold, hungry blond cat.

"Smells good!" he casually pressed himself behind her to look at the wonderfully cooked fish she was setting onto a plate. Her instinct immediately told her to turn around and shove him off, but then she remembered what she was trying to do for him. Quickly thinking maybe a small nudge from her elbow to his stomach would do the job, Kido was about to try that, only for him to quietly back off.

"Kano, what…?" she turned around, blinking when she saw him having his arm up in surrender, a slight terrified look on his face. It was only there for two seconds before it disappeared and replaced with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry! I knew you were going to punch me so I backed off," he snickered. There was a slight silent, but then she just shrugged.

"Whatever." She turned back to the simmering miso soup, adding in the final touches. "Set up the table, will you? Dinner will be done after this."

"Yes, 'mam'!" Kano went over to the drawers to get some chopsticks, along with a hot mat sitting on one of the shelves. He also helped her filling their bowls with rice as she set everything on the table.

"All done." They both sat at the table, facing each other. Letting out a breath, Kano and Kido clasped their hands together as they declared together, "Thanks for the meal!"

They all ate their dinner, Kano once again complementing her cooking skills as he munched on the food and chugged down a bowl of his soup. Kido had to tell him to slow down, at this rate he would choke.

"But it's just too delicious, Kido!" he said with a mouth full, which made Kido immediately throw at him a box of tissue. He paid it no mind, thanking her for that even as he grabbed a few of them. "Wish I can cook like you."

"If you actually do some housework, sure." Kido's jibe came out as fast as a snake striking down their prey. It took a few seconds for her to realise what she just said, and Kano's lack of response wasn't helping.

"Oh…yeah!" he laughed it off. "You know me…can't do any work around here…" he concentrating on devouring the rest of the food in his bowl. "Can't do anything…"

"No, that's not what I-" Kido gave herself a mental slap to the head. Placing her bowl and chopsticks down, she groaned. "What I mean to say if you actually helped…I mean! I you don't always leave all of a sudden to go to who knows where…of course that's not going to happen anymore…right?"

She desperately tried to fix this, but she was doing a bad job. Kido looked up at him, her eyes staring through her bangs. Kano stared back, and he cleared his throat.

"Not really…" he poked at his rice a bit, not facing her. "I just go out to get my mind off things…"

"Such as?" This was the first she heard of this. He was reluctant to say anything. "C'mon, I want to know. I won't be made. Promise."

He glanced up at her, a small frown on his face and he gave in. "Well…since it ended…okay." He sighed as he set everything down and sat back. "As you know, I kept this entire secret about dad and nee-chan to myself, right?" She gave him a nod. "It was very…painful, to keep all this bottled up. Not only that, but knowing the snake would one come for us was a lot of restless." He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, feeling exhausted from just saying this. "It was stressful, everyday worrying about when it would happen and putting up the act I was fine – teasing everyone and laughing with you all every day like nothing was wrong." He let out another sigh, his head rolling back as he stared at the ceiling above. "I wanted it to stop because I had enough, but of course I couldn't. It got worse as I continued to bottle up but I hid it all with my mask. I wanted you and Seto to notice but none of you would, so I snapped."

"At Seto…" Kido sort of wished that he snapped at her instead back then. To know the full extent of the pain Kano was in. He gave an affirmative nod. "But it's all over," she continued. "You told us in the end. You can stop…" she paused to reword her thoughts. "You can do whatever you want and don't need to worry anymore, Shuuya."

He closed his eyes, silent. "I want to stay like this," he finally said.

"You can!" Kido got so enthusiastic that she slammed her hands on the table. Both were surprised, and she couldn't believe she got carried away like this. "Listen, I…I just realised how hard it was for you and I'm try too."

"Trying to…what?"

It was her turn to hesitate on what was on her mind. But it was only fair to share. "I…kind of…want to be nicer. Hitting isn't helping and you're not using your Eyes as much anymore. Still using them! Just…less…so…"

"So you try to be nicer to me?" It was embarrassing to hear him say that, let alone to admit it. Before she could though, he started laughing. "Jeez, Tsubomi is so sweet!"

"Shut up!" she snapped, but he just laughed harder. Kido glared at him as he continued, hating it but didn't really want to stop since it was rare to see him like this. Giving him a minute, she finally said. "The food is getting cold. Hurry it up."

"Yes yes, I won't waste the delicious food Tsubomi made," he grinned teasingly.

"Stop that or I change my mind on hitting you."

"Sorry."

With a huff, they continued with their dinner. Moments of silence loomed over them, but as Kano got up and went for seconds, Kido said, "I do want someone to cook for me when Seto's not around though."

There was a laugh. "Teach me then."

Not letting him see, she let herself smile. "I will. I look forward to it."

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis isn't really related to food, but easier than sharing clothes in my opinion? Like they have to have a reason to swap clothes to begin with…and Kido has to agree.**


	5. Week 5: Halloween

**Deceiver: *not happy***

 **So I was halfway through with this Halloween prompt for the week, but then my assessments bit me in the butt and I had to do them. So I decided to release two prompts the next week before I leave for Gold Coast…which failed.**

 **THEN! The biggest poopy poop is my damn tablet which my mum got scammed to buy for me. It's a fake from China, not from Australia as the seller said so she actually paid more for international shipping; no Google Play in the tablet as they said because the thing is from China, dozens of malware and virus when in it when I turned it on and needed my tech friend to help me with, kept on erasing my stories from my SD card – including the earlier prompts; but I could recover, until then.**

 **After I was done with the assessments and had two days before going to Gold Coast, I tried to write again while packing. I tried to write on** ** _both_** **my tablet and laptop, however ALL MY STORIES, not just prompts, every single piece of stories I wrote,** ** _GONE._**

 **…** **Imagine my rage until now as I write short prompts now.**

 **Enjoy.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 1: Halloween**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **"** **Oh, Kido!" The leader of the gang didn't have time to dodge his hug attack coming from behind her. She was busy making dinner and thought he and Mary were outside doing their own business. But no, Kano was feeling mischievous again and wanted to annoy her.**

 **"** **Go away, idiot. I'm busy. O-Oi!"**

 **Without a slight warning, Kido just realised the blond had completely unzipped her red sweater and began to suck on her neck. The sensation sent a jolt up her spine, and she fought hard to hold back a moan before she spun around to smack him on the head with a ladle.**

 **"** **Ow, how mean." Kano gave a pout as Kido inspected him up and down, lifting an eyebrow when she swore his clothes changed upon impact. Seeing her look, Kano did a twirl as his new outfit appeared again. Once complete, he showed off the western outfit adorned with a black hooded robe and white cravat. "What do you think?"**

 **"** **What are you wearing?" Kido deadpanned, not fazed.**

 **"** **I'm a vampire!" He took her hand and planted a kiss at the back of it. "And I ask my princess to give me treats…or I'll give you tricks."**

 **First confused, Kido realised what he was talking about. "Oh no…it's today? Really."**

 **"** **Yes! Today! Halloween!"**

 **To be honest, Kido never really cared about Halloween. Not only was it a scare festival in her eyes, no one in Japan did trick-or-treating. Knocking on stranger's door and asking for candies were intrusive and a waste of money for children to rot their tooth. And all that mattered here during Halloween was how you dressed. How fashionable you were. The theme you wore. Was it cute or stylish? How horrific or glamorous it was? That was all it mattered.**

 **Due to this, Kido disregarded and always forget about Halloween whenever it came by. Even though Kano would tease her about it, she still choose to ignore it. Out of the trio, he was the most interested and whine for tricks-or-treats every year. But recently, after they moved, he would appear in some sort of costume he wore at a costume store, using his Eyes to recreate his image at the base. Last year he came back home as a zombie and Kido wacked him with a frying pan when she heard Mary's scream. So this year he decided to wear something less scary, and showed it off only to Kido instead.**

"Kidooooo…" Kano whined again as he trapped her between his arms, against the kitchen counter. "I want treats," he smirked. "Your treats."

"I don't have any, you idiot." She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her.

"No treats for me means I get to play tricks," he whispered as he leaned closer to her neck again. Kido did everything in her power to shove his face away.

"Goddammit, Kano. Mary's outside!" she hissed.

"So?"

"Do want her to be suspicious of us even more!?"

At that, he stopped to give her a look. "Why do you mind? You can just use your Eyes to hide our presence, as always." Before she could protest, he took this chance to suck on her neck again, enjoying the sounds she made.

"Dammit…Shuuya…!"

"Oh, I like it when you call my name," he purred before sucking at her more. "This is my trick to you but…sucking on Tsubomi like this is also a treat."

She couldn't stop her voice from escaping at all, nor could she get out of Kano's hold. Seeing this could take a while and Mary would likely come in to check on them, the leader had no choice but to hide their presence. It could still cause suspicion, but it was better than being seen.

"Are you…seriously doing this now? Of all times?" she grumbled lowly when he left about four hickey marks all over her neck. There was a hum, followed by him licking one of the bruised spots.

"I grew impatient. Last year you gave me nothing at all, so I'm taking last year's share as well."

"I don't do Halloweens." She pushed him away now that he stopped. "Enough now?"

"No," before she could react, Kano captured her lips with his. "I want more…tonight." He gave a sly smirk. "And if you still resist giving me treats, my tricks for tonight might be quite…hardcore."

The blush on Kido's face literally splashed onto her face. "Y-You pervert!"

"Hey! I'm deprived of Tsubomi's treats," he nuzzled against her neck. "I'm a vampire tonight, Tsubomi. So I'm hungry for you…resisting and I'll have to restrain you."

"I-I like to see you try!" she snapped, but it came out half-hearted. It not only surprised Kano, but to herself too, like deep down, she wanted it.

"Is that a challenge?" he teased with a playful leer. The blush remained on her face as she turned away.

"Y-You'll have to wait until after dinner," she mumbled. "Dinner than desserts, right?"

Hearing that made Kano grinned more than before. "I'll wait until then." With that, he zipped her sweater back up before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be waiting, my Tsubomi."

With a gulp, she nodded as she turned away to continue with making dinner. Kano had slinked away as he returned to his normal attire and left before Mary came in to check on them. The small medusa just wanted to check why dinner was taking too long, but could tell something was up. Kido's face was so red to the point her hair couldn't hide it anymore.

Kano and Kido was definitely doing the nasties while she wasn't aware and get the evidence on them.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Two things I'm going to blame.**

 **1\. The KanoKido fanart comic with Kano as a vampire on Pixiv. So damn hot. Thank you artist.**

 **2\. Last month's spoilers on KanoKido being so damn canon.**

 **But seriously, I needed this…especially with this month's SPOILERS. Info on this month's spoilers in next prompt (up in about an hour)…it fits OH SO DAMN WELL THANK YOU JIN.**


	6. Week 6: Comforting each other

**Deceiver: *drinks my tea before I start talking…or typing***

 **Okay, so. As you all remember, on October Jin gave us the most beautiful hint that Kido _still_ likes Kano, thanks to Mary. And the Queen of all snakes demanded** **…** **I mean, _questioned_ Kano's love for Kido but he ran away.**

 **Now…this _f*cky_ thing happened. When I found out, I full on went into Markiplier's f*ck mode. Yes, really. My heart screamed f*ck like Markiplier for two days. I even f*cking woke up and my heart was still screaming nonstop. The damn KanoKido Squad got depressed to boot.**

 ***sigh* Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Now…Kurori, aka possessed by Kuroha's snake _Hiyori_ , _killed Kido._**

 ** _Kurori killed Kido Tsubomi._**

 ** _And Kano saw the aftermath._**

 ** _And he thought back to their_** **first meeting _, where Kido gave him a scarf because she doesn't want to see him die in the cold (reference to novel 5)._**

 ** _And Kurori f*cking taunted him on after_** **finally _having someone treat him so nicely._**

 **Can you understand my depression. To be honest this is my second reason I lost the mood to write because-**

 ***incontrollable screaming and swearing for hours***

 ***sighs* That's why…I wrote this. Keysamoguri did a RP with me. She's the one who did a collab with me during KanoKido Week and drew one fanart on one of my writings for KanoKido Season. Bless her, because we needed this after the crap we went through. To be honest I was stumped on this since I wrote something similar earlier after Outer Science came out, but I think this is good and was confident to write this.**

 **Enjoy.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 6 _: Comforting each_ _other_ or Lies**

~.~.~.~.~

 _"Kido…?"_

 _Kano stared at the sight before him. He vaguely heard the others coming to check what was wrong, but all he could focus on was the person slumped against the wall and the one who did this to her._

 _Kido's dark eyes were lifeless, her beautiful lips was dripping with blood from the horribly large wound in her abdomen. She was completely died in red, which was also on the one who did this to her._

 _"What a pity…after someone finally treated you so kindly."_

 _The way the little girl said it ticked him off. Badly. He could recognise that way of talking anywhere. It felt like it taunted him all his life. A brief memory of what Mary said to him before he ran away, along with the memory of his first meeting with Kido flashed before his eyes before he let out an outrage war cry. He did not care if this was the girl Konoha was looking for, all he wanted to do now was take revenge for what she did to Kido. His eyes blurred from his rage and tears once he slammed her to the ground, his hands gripping her tiny neck with all his strength. He was definitely,_ definitely _going to kill her!_

 _All he got out of her was a wicked laugh. "Oh, how heroic of you. But unlike your stupid sister." A sharp pain suddenly erupted through his stomach, stopping his rampage completely. Trembling, Kano looked down, his hands slowly releasing the girl's neck as he brushed his fingers near the place she stabbed him in. With an evil grin, Hiyori twisted her weapon, letting Kano cough out blood onto her face before pulling it out and shoved him away. He landed by Kido's feet, crying in pain before he was stepped on. "Hmm…not really. You look more like a weak little monster, like you always are."_

 _Someone screamed – probably Momo after finally realising what was going on, and it was enough to divert Hiyori's attention to the rest of the gang. Kano could feel his life draining from his body, and he used his last strength to look up at Kido one last time. Her eyes, once bright and determined as the leader of their gang, was just staring aimlessly at nowhere._

 _"Ki…" he chocked out, trying to reach out his hands to wipe away the blood on her lips, only to taint it more with his own blood. "Ki…Tsubomi…Tsubomi…" He didn't want this. He didn't want to fail her too. Why must this always happen to those he cared about? "I'm sorry…" tears started to run down his cheeks as he started to black out. "I'm sorry…Tsubomi…I'm sorry_ _…_ _"_

~.~.~.~.~

"Tsubomi!" In the middle of the night, Kano suddenly sat up on his bed with a scream. At first he was dazed to find himself in his room, but then he noticed how drenched he was as he heavily panted for air. It was freezing, and his shirt literally stuck to his skin from the cold sweat. Realising he had one of those nightmares, he groaned as he buried his face in his hands, couldn't accept it until he heard a familiar voice screaming next door.

"Kido…?" Remembering his dream, he quickly stumbled out of bed and reached for the door. The sounds of hurried footsteps were heard before he could open it first thought, as Kido almost ran into him before she realised he was there. Her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying. "Kido?"

"Kano…" she couldn't hold back a sniffle, almost starting to cry again before she leapt forward and tackled him to the floor and gave him a tight hug. Kano hugged her just as desperately, couldn't believe she was still here, alive and breathing. The way they held each other was like they wanted to insure the other was still here and wouldn't suddenly disappear, like another horrible dream.

After a moment for them to calm down, they both pulled back and had their hands inspecting each other at once. "You're not hurt, right?" She asked when she checked the back of his head for any ballistic trauma while he touched her stomach. "You're not hurt?"

"No. I'm okay," he sighed in relief once he was sure she was not injured anywhere. She also did the same and started to clumsily wipe away the tears from earlier. Staring at her like this, with how much she panicked about him earlier was enough for him to guess what happened.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" she looked up at him. "You?"

"Same…" he leaned back, his arms supporting his weight. "Looks like it's one of those dreams too."

There was a brief silence between them as they understood what happened wasn't just a dream. Those nightmares they had were actual memories from past Routes. After a year since that summer, Shintaro and Mary both started having nightmares on what happened to them and the gang in the past. The shut-in didn't have such a bad reaction, probably he was subconsciously used to it, but Mary wasn't as lucky. They remembered how she screamed and thrashed in her sleep at night, resulting in Seto having to sleep with her in order to reassure he was still here with her whenever she woke up from another nightmare. But not long after that, he and Ayano started to have those dreams too. Finally, Shintaro theorized that since they never passed August 15th this far before, they were starting to recollect bits and pieces of the memories now the snake didn't steal them away anymore. He warned the others might start having them one day, and now it was their turn.

Having to recall one of his failures to save Kido didn't do well for him. He was aware he failed many times and blackmailed to remain silent about the snake's plan, but actually reliving in his nightmares wasn't pleasant. Knowing Kido died and he couldn't protect her…

"Wait…" Kano looked up at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Why did you come here?" It was a rhetorical question, and he answered it himself. "Was the dream about…me?"

Kido flinched at the memory, letting out a slight whimper as she looked down at her hands, nodding slightly. Her body was starting to tremble as she couldn't keep up her tough act any longer. Hesitant at first, Kano finally decided to crawl over and hug her close, brushing her hair gently with his fingers as she clung onto him like a life line.

"Shh…" he reassured her in a gentle voice. "I'm still here…I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Of course I am," he pulled back to smile at her, however she wasn't convinced before she decided to pinch him.

"Liar," she wiped the tears he didn't know he was trying to hide behind his mask. "How can you be okay after remembering that?"

There was no way to fool her, and Kano resigned himself to her. "Fine…I'm not." He took her hand that was wiping his tears and pressed it to her cheek. "I…knew I failed in the past. But…actually remembering one of them…and knowing there's more, it hurts."

"I…actually feel the same." Kido shifted a bit closer to him. "Especially after realising what you've been up to all this time and we learnt about this whole repeating time thing. I thought about what if you never told us anything…never told me anything before that happened." She tried to make herself continue. "I mean…when I saw…that happened to you in that dream, the look on your face…as if you wanted to say something. Wanted to let it out."

Kano couldn't remember, but if anything did happen to them that summer, maybe he would regret not saying anything until it was too late.

"Yeah but…" he hugged her again, keeping it close. "It's over now." He hugged her closer as he buried his face against her shoulder. "I don't have to lie anymore to keep everyone safe…and I'll always reassure you that I'm here when you have another nightmare."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll do the same if you want."

He pulled back, smiling at her softly. "I like that."

They both laughed a little, feeling a bit better now. "Thanks, Kano. For everything."

"I'll do better for you."

Hearing that, Kido tilted her head. "For me?"

"Yeah," he fidgeted a little as he sat back a bit, some space between them again as he looked her in the eyes. "I want be a better person for you, Tsubomi."

Hearing him say that surprised her, not only from how sincere he sounded, but from how he looked too. He wasn't lying, and it touched her heart. "Sh-Shuuya…"

"We're alive now, so I don't want to lose you. Everyone else too…but you…" he took her hand. "You're very important to me, you know that?" He was tearing up a little, and it made Kido feel the same. "I need you, Tsubomi."

"I'm…I'm glad to hear that…" she wiped her tears away, but she was smiling. "I need you too…Shuuya…"

Smiling, he leaned in closer, their face only inches apart. Kido didn't make a move, and Kano took this as an invitation before he backed out. Slowly, and gently, he pressed his lips to hers for a brief second. When he pulled back, just from that tiny kiss, they were already feeling warm and breathless.

"Um…" Kido's hands fidget. "Let's…go to bed?"

"Yeah…" He took her hand and lead her to his bed. Kido didn't protest as she joined him under the blanket. They stared at each other in the darkness, can see the hopeful light shining in their eyes as they smiled shyly at each other, their hands linked under the covers.

"Good night, Shuuya."

He gave her a small Eskimo kiss. "Good night, Tsubomi," he replied before he snuggled up to her and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: So…anyone who wants to see the spoilers can ask me for the links.**


	7. Week 7: Pocky Day!

**Deceiver: Sorry for this being short. I can't really think of anything for Pocky Day prompt because I already wrote a oneshot for Pocky Day owo;;;**

 **That and I want to work on the last two prompts. Take a guess for AU/CrossOver.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 6** ** _:_** **Pocky Day!**

~.~.~.~.~

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Kiss me."

"Go away."

Kano plopped himself on Kido's lap, a stick of pocky sticking out and waving about from his mouth. "Kiss me."

As response, Kido took a small bite at the other end of the stick, staring Kano in the eyes before she shoved him off, effectively breaking off the pocky stick.

"Nice try, idiot. Pocky Day had already passed and you had your fun." She swallowed her bit of her snack and continued reading her magazine. It was a nice relaxing day and just because they're alone didn't mean she would let Kano have his way.

Sitting up, the blond gave her a pout. "How mean," he whined as he went back to sitting next to her. "After we are finally alone – alone in _the base_ , why can't we take this chance to show off our affection for each other and only to ourselves?"

Giving out an irritated sigh, she closed her magazine. "Because do you even deserve it?"

"What? I've been good," he quivered his lips as he whimpered. "Tsubomi…I want you…"

As much as she resisted, but whenever Kano started acting needy and using those eyes on her, Kido could feel her resistance faltering. And she knew her boyfriend could sense it. He could _smell it_.

"How do I get Tsubomi's favour then?" he acted innocent as he casually rested his head on her shoulder. Kido tried to keep on frowning but couldn't do anything to get him off her. He began to hum to himself, getting closer bit by bit as each minute passed by. Kido had to say something to get him off-

"By the way, Leader," Kano reached out for the rest of the Pocky's and offered them to her. "Since when did the Pocky Game can only be played on Pocky Day?"

Staring at the snacks for a moment, she finally took one and popped it into her mouth. "Ever since the company made this stupid day to make more money?"

Kano blew a raspberry. "So? Doesn't mean we can only play on Pocky Day." And with that, the blond quickly stole a kiss right after Kido finished her Pocky Stick. It was only for a second, so she had no time to retaliate. All she could do was cover her mouth, a blush forming on her cheeks due to the shock and embarrassment.

"Tsubomi? Please?" he started to rest his head on her lap, looking up at her with those eyes again. "I will do anything you ask if I can have more kisses."

Her resistance diminished to a low level within a second. Kido looked away, giving out low grumbles under her breath. Kano just smiled at her, patiently waiting. He knew he got her, because if he didn't, he should have been pushed off already.

"I need help with groceries today."

"I'll help!" He quickly bounced up and puckered his lips for another kiss. But he was stopped. "Eer? Shubomi?" he asked, with his lips stick pouting out.

With an exasperated look, Kido got up, taking the Pocky's with her. "Don't think getting kisses from me is that easy." She clicked her tongue while waving the box of snacks around. Kano stared after her, a sly grin on his face before he leapt off the couch and stood right by her side.

"Whatever Leader need is my command," he purred as he gave her a bow. With a roll of her eyes, Kido began to list the tasks she wanted Kano to help her with. A good job means one kiss. A lot of good jobs means they could have fun with the Pocky sticks.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Lame writing is lame. Two more prompts to go! òwó)9**


	8. Week 8: CrossOver

**Deceiver: No what are you talking about? I'm not into Miraculous Ladybug. No what are you talking about? I'm not into the ship Ladynoir or Adrienette or whatever it's called! No what are you talking about? Chat Noir doesn't remind me of Kano! No what are you talking about?! I'm not thinking about KanoKido!**

 **What are you talking about!? No no no! A**

 **…** **But sadly, I don't wanna finish this.**

 **This is only the intro, and I've tried many ways to write this but I just can't get it right. Maybe because Ladybug and Cat Noir doesn't know about each other's true self yet and I don't have any other inspiration? Also I want to get the last, and better, prompt done with so then I can move on with my other stories. I finally have a break and this prompt is taking up my time.**

 **However, if any readers want a continuation, let me know and I'll try to get back to it one day (if I get inspiration)**

 **Please enjoy this sort of intro to the story.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 8: AU or** ** _CrossOver_**

~.~.~.~.~

"Brr! Brr! Your phone's vibrating!"

Kano almost fell out of his chair when his hand clutched the chest pocket of his shirt to silence the voice that suddenly came in a sing song tone. Luckily he was sitting at the very back corner of the class by the window, and the noise wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone.

"Shut up, Plagg. The phone's on silence for a reason!" he hissed at the sly looking black kwami peeking out from his pocket, a mischievous smirk on his face. As much as he and the small sprite were alike, the blond was not in the mood to be annoyed right now.

The black cat kwami clicked his tongue in distaste, not liking Kano's new attitude before retreating into the pocket to fish out his phone. "C'mon. It's from your buddy, Seto!"

With a groan, the blond set up the textbook so then the teacher wouldn't notice him using his phone. Checking the notification, he read the new email.

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Kano  
From: Seto  
Subject: You ok?**

 **You still seem out of it.**

-.-.-.-.-

Kano sent back a quick reply, look over to where Seto was sitting as he checked his email.

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Seto  
From: Kano  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **I said I'll get over it  
last night, didn't I?**

-.-.-.-.-

Glancing back at him with an unconvinced look, Seto sent him another reply.

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Kano  
From: Seto  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **It's been a week already.  
You should just tell her.**

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Seto  
From: Kano  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **And risk ruining everything  
we have between us? No  
way.**

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Kano  
From: Seto  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **Come on, Kano. Why should  
you keep this whole secret  
hero identity crisis thing  
a secret still if you know  
who she is already?**

-.-.-.-.-

Kano stared at his new reply, looking up at Kido seated in front of him for a second before replying back to Seto.

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Seto  
From: Kano  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **Because that's what we  
want.**

-.-.-.-.-

It took a bit longer for Seto to reply. Kano could see him scratching his head in slight frustration until Kido had to whisper to him and ask if he was okay. He was startled, giving a sheepishly quiet laugh as he said he was fine, just new roster schedule for him and he wasn't happy with it.

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Kano  
From: Seto  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **You never said that. Every  
time we talked, you always  
wondered who 'Ladybug' is.  
Even saying it should be  
alright to know each other's  
civilian identity since you two  
get along so well.**

-.-.-.-.-

 **To: Seto  
From: Kano  
Subject: re:You ok?**

 **Yeah, but that was BEFORE  
I knew Kido IS Ladybug!**

("And you knew!" Kano wanted to add but deleted that part.)

 **Have you seen how she treats  
me as Cat Noir compared  
to me as Kano Shuuya?**

-.-.-.-.-

That should effectively silence Seto. Because he knew so well about it. Not only Seto was Kano and Kido's best friend, but he was also one of the big Ladybug and Cat Noir fans. Whenever he was free, he would look up the fan blog Kisaragi Shintaro and his little sister Momo created (mostly the older brother's job). Not only that, he, Momo and Mary (his girlfriend) would always debate on the super heroes relationships whenever they were together, arguing if they were together or not. It was only two months ago did Seto realised who the people behind the masks were, and he was sworn to never reveal it to anyone else, not even to those who didn't know their partner was really their friend.

Looking back, Seto gave him a grim look, and Kano just brushed it off, quickly sending him a 'Just leave me alone' before he went back to ignoring everything around him. For a long time, ever since he started being Cat Noir, Kano always dreamed of who was that girl as Ladybug. So brave and witty, yet elegant as she battled the possessed akuma villains before releasing their poor souls and restoring everything into their proper place. Never backed down as she knew everyone depended on her, yet would let him take half of her burden when it got too hard to handle on her own. Sometimes he would even jokingly flirt with her, which would make her grin a bit before telling him off on how much of a cheesy cat he was.

But that was all before he realised that Ladybug was his close friend, and crush Kido.

He should have known, really. But when they were as Ladybug and Cat Noir, she commented on how a certain 'stupid friend' of hers made the same 'stupid comment' that day. Kano was stunned, he just let those words slip out when Ladybug's hair reminded him of Kido's, but he never expected such a coincidence that Ladybug had the same friend who said the exact same thing. Just from that, he started to link all the other incidents together. How he always found Seto to be alone before he or Kido found him after a battle. How he never saw Kido whenever he's with Ladybug. How Kido acted similar to Ladybug when he's with her as Cat Noir.

She never acted like that to him as Kano Shuuya.

The relationship between them as normal high school students was so different. They didn't get along as well as they were as superheroes. Any time Kano tried to lighten the mood for Kido got him new bruises as his reward. She would never rely anything to him, rather let Seto help her instead. The way she talked to him was sharp, not as fun and cheerful when she was Ladybug.

Once he realised these two girls were the same person, and was his crush hurt Kano a lot. He knew Kido preferred him as Cat Noir and was just fine with never knowing who the boy behind that mask was. If she knew though, her view on his superhero self would change drastically. No more relying on him. No more counting on him as her trusty partner. No more seeking his comfort when she was too tired to carry the burden on her own. No more talking to him so happily if she found out Cat Noir was Kano Shuuya.

To keep that smiling Kido with him always, Kano would rather have her never know who he was; even though it hurt him a lot when she would never treat him like she did with Cat Noir. Ever.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Again, if anyone wants a continuation, let me know.**

 **I'll get back to it once I feel up to it again.**


	9. Week 9: Warm and Cozy

**Deceiver: Last PROMPT! Let's make this one better! ESPECIALLY SINCE TODAY'S IT'S KIDO'S BIRTHDAY! .** **òw** **ó.)9 So let's have some sweet KanoKido with them as fluffy burritos! ^w^**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Week 9: Warm and Cozy**

~.~.~.~.~

"I'm back!" Kano quickly entered his home, wincing as the door slammed shut by the strong gust of wind. This winter was way too cold for Kano's liking, and he swore some unknown evil deity tried to keep him away from Kido. For some unfortunate reason, his boss called early in the morning for work in this brewing up blizzard, where everyone battled their way from one place to the next because all main transport was shut down. He was forced to cancel everything with his wife as he got to work late, had an earful from the boss as he quickly tried to finish all his work and make his way home. Of course, the snow piled up so much to the point he had to give up on his car and walk all the way home, getting blown and shoved by everything in his way. And finally, his phone had to die because he forgot to charge it last night, making contacting with Kido impossible all day.

"Tsubomi?" Kano peeked into the dining to see if she was still there, frowning as he saw the untouched meal she prepared on the table. He searched around the house until she found her in the living room, all curled up on the couch as she snored softly in her sleep. One of her hands hugged her swollen belly protectively, the other clutching her phone close. Kano couldn't help it but sigh at the sight, feeling sorry for leaving her alone all day when they had so much planned.

"C'mon, Tsubomi, you'll catch a cold," Kano knelt down and took her phone before he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her princess style before quietly making his way back to their room. The greenette groaned in her sleep, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she cuddled him. Smiling a little at her cuteness, he went in and gently pried her arms away to let her rest on their bed.

Once she was tucked under the blankets, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before he stood back up. "I'll be back soon," he was about to turn around when…

"No!" Kano was stopped dead in his track when he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. Spinning back around quickly, he saw Kido glaring at him with groggy eyes, a small pout on her lips as she snuggled under the warmth of the blankets. "Stay."

"But Tsubomi…"

"You left me alone all day and now you're here. Stay!" she whined as she tried to pull him closer. It was a feeble effort, but ever since Kido got pregnant, she got extra moody and it was very hard to cheer her up afterwards.

Sighing in defeat, he snuck into bed with her. "Alright alright. Happy now?"

There was a small huff. "Better."

When he got closer to her, Kano placed a hand on her belly. "Sorry I left you all alone on this special day."

There was silence between them, and gradually, Kido cuddled closer to him. "We missed you." As if to emphasise that, Kano felt a kick against his hand. "She woouldn't stop kicking after you left."

"Oh?" Kano looked down to where his hand was. "Did baby miss daddy?"

There was no more kicking anymore, even as they waited. "I guess so. She's behaving now."

"Ha!" He sunk under the blankets to nuzzle his nose against her belly. "Sorry for making you sad, sweetie." He gave it a kiss too before a light karate chop was delivered to his head. "Ow." He slinked back up to the surface to see Kido pouting at him again. "Aw, c'mon Tsubomi. I'm sorry too."

"Hmph!" she tried to turn away, taking their baby away and all but Kano kept her still. "Let go. You're freezing."

"No way," he snuggled up to her. "I'm finally home with you on your special day, and it's time for me to finally spend time with you." She was still sulking. "Aww, c'mon Tsubomi, you know I tried to get back as soon as I can."

"But you never called!" she yelled at him. "You promised you'd be back for dinner at least and would call me if something came up! But I just kept waiting alone while hoping you would come home soon!" she started to cry as"…And maybe nothing happened because the weather got worse outside…"

"Shhhh," Kano gently embraced her, patting her head to soothe her emotions. "I know. I'm an idiot. I left you all alone without any news of what I was doing. But I'm here now, aren't I? And I want to at least have our snuggle times together on your birthday."

Kido gave a sniffle. "Stupid."

"I am…" he pulled back to give her a small peck on the lips. "But you still love me as much as I love you."

She bopped his nose. "I know…and I am…"

Smiling, he hugged her under the blankets, one arm around her, another placing his hand on her belly. "Happy Birthday, Tsubomi."

There was a small laugh. "Thank you, Shuuya. I love you."

"Love you too…" And they shared more kisses, sharing all their love to make up for the lost time.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: I'm finally finished with KanoKido Season! I'm sorry I was such a failure with the updates, but let's just hope I can write more of what I want now.**

 **If anyone is wondering what I'm going to update next, I'm currently working on a collab with Keysa (the one who did a collab with me during KanoKido Week). We're working on making one of our RPs into a story while she draw the arts for it.**

 **What's it about? Heheh~ You'll have to wait! Because I'm planning to write a lot of chapters while she draws and I'll post them up once a week when I have a lot of chapters at the ready, especially when I'm going overseas soon.**

 **Well, see you next time! Thank you for reading! ^u^**


End file.
